Problem: Express your answer as a decimal. $464 \div 25 =$
Answer: Let's rewrite the division problem as a fraction. Then we can rewrite the fraction with $100$ in the denominator. $\begin{aligned} 464 \div 25&=\dfrac{464}{25}&\gray{\text{Rewrite the division as a fraction.}}\\\\ &=\dfrac{464}{25} \times 1&\gray{\text{Rewrite as a product.}}\\\\ &=\dfrac{464}{25} \times \dfrac{4}{4}&\gray{\text{Rewrite with equivalent fraction.}}\\\\ &=\dfrac{1{,}856}{100}&\gray{\text{Rewrite with }100\text{ as denominator.}}\\\\ &=18.56&\gray{\text{Write as a decimal.}} \end{aligned}$ $464 \div 25 =18.56$